


how's your latin?

by eowells



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Short Drabble, dumb dorks love each other, emily totally knows it, its stupid gay, jj totally has a crush on emily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eowells/pseuds/eowells
Summary: JJ gets Emily to translate a part of her book.





	how's your latin?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy i need to write more im like stupid rusty at this point

"Hey, Em, how's your Latin?" JJ asked from the couch in the living room.

"Rusty." Emily chimed from the kitchen, "Why? What do you need?" 

"C'mere, I'll show you."

Emily emerged from the kitchen, wiping salsa from her hands with a dish towel. She'd insisted on making dinner for JJ, ignoring any protests. Though JJ's protests died off when Emily decided to take off her suit jacket, roll up her shirt sleeves, and unbotton her shirt to reveal a very low cut tank top. Emily tossed the rag onto her shoulder as she entered the living room. Her button up shirt had been discarded, leaving her in that form fitting tank top that JJ just couldn't pull her eyes away from. She sat up to give Emily some room to sit down, careful to not accidentally close her book. 

"It's right here," JJ said as she handed the book off, "I mean it might not be important, but I wanna know what it says."

Emily read the line over a couple times, mouthing the words to herself. JJ couldn't help but to just sit back and take in how beautiful the other woman was. 

"You're really pretty." JJ mumbled without thinking. Her cheeks flushed when Emily turned to look at her, "I mean, like I wish I was as pretty as you."

Emily smiled, "Well, I think you are."

JJ bit her bottom lip and tilted her head down, trying to suppress her smile. She looked back up to find Emily still watching her with a tenderness in her eyes that she only reserved for one person. Her features had softened, lips cured into the faintest smile. 

"You seem a little flustered." Emily teased.

"Am not." JJ laughed, rolling her eyes for show.

"Head down, cheeks flushed, eyes averted. Classic signals of-"

"Are you trying to profile me, Agent Prentiss?"

"Trying? I'm succeeding."

"Don't you have a line to be translating?"

Emily glanced back at the book then back up at JJ, who was now expectantly waiting for her to read out a translation. Truthfully, JJ no longer cared about the translation. She just needed time to process the fact that Emily had caught her red handed. Classic signals of courtship. She mentally smacked herself. 

"It-…it, uh, basically says," Emily paused, reading over it again, "'I love you more than time can disturb.'"

"Ohh, that makes sense." JJ nodded to herself as Emily handed her the book back. 

 

"I'll finish making dinner."

As Emily stood up, JJ found her voice, "hey. Can you stay the night?"

Emily looked back at her, "for you? Always."


End file.
